city_eighteenfandomcom-20200215-history
RAZOR Division
RAZOR Division Of the five original locally deployed Civil Protection teams, RAZOR was undoubtedly the most feared of the lot. RAZOR acquired infamy for its morally questionable and ruthless interrogation, malignancy response and urban combat protocol: it was the sector's most efficient counter-insurgency unit. Its origins are unknown; skewed records and rumour speculate that RAZOR was originally comprised of a set of KING military units sent to City 18 in response to civil distress. The squad was strengthened upon request by the current Union Sector Commander after a set of successful surgical strikes on Resistance fortifications in the city – thus, RAZOR was born. RAZOR was, in its entirety, a squad of ups and downs. On one hand it had the most rigorous and unforgiving training known to the common Union, boasted an array of fearless and unquestioning warriors and had a plethora of Resistance leaders' heads under its belt – no easy task. On the other hand it came to hold a nickname within in the Union itself – one that no DCM would be, nor was happy about: the drama squad. The downside about having units with emphasized individuality and initiative is exactly that – their free-will. Its units, though feared among the general populace, were cheeky and loose-lipped. They would gladly bleed out in their brothers' arms before seeing the Resistance find any form of a foothold in the city, but when it came to self conduct, the majority of RAZOR units were no diamonds in the rough. Constant breaking of general conduct code – inter-squad rivalries, intimidation and PDA were not uncommon occurrences. Such displays of blatant disregard for Union protocols were eventually met with complete emotional augmentation, unit re-fitting and memory wipes and, rarely, complete dissociation from other squads. Needless to say, the Sector Commander was not happy with the RAZOR of late 2015, and a harsh demand for action fell upon Division Commander 342's shoulders. It was about this time that RAZOR regained its prior infamy and then some: in domestic operation DK-312; nicknamed Rolling Thunder. Rolling Thunder Operation DK-312 was one of RAZOR's later operations, taking place in District 2 and deemed a technical failure. At approximately 20:15 hours an escalating situation was reported in from District 2 of City 18, involving none other than the current heads of Resistance urban operations there in the city. RAZOR was immediately deployed on-site loaded for light to medium resistance, but when they were met with a relentless rain of gunfire it fell to the competence of RAZOR's leaders to keep the squad alive. A confirmed three malignants armed to the teeth with smuggled rifles and side-arms narrowly escaped the city as ARCHER brought down a rain of fire from the sky upon them. It is still unknown how the rebels made it out of the building alive or even if they lived to make it to the canals; no bodies were recovered in the ruins of the pizza parlor. Commander on-scene 342 suffered a wound bordering that of a fatality, but thanks to the courageousness and loyalty of second-in-command unit 621 the Division Commander received immediate medical attention and lived to fight another day. A total of 3 commendations were awarded for exceptional combat conduct in the days following the closure of the operation, despite its official failure: to units 621, 891 and 376. White Knight White Knight was a critical response operation lead and conducted by RAZOR to ensure the containment of key information regarding current Union-sanctioned operations all over the sector. A Union-employed operative going by the name of Renee [REDACTED], after numerous warnings of the consequences of going rogue with valuable information, did exactly that. With the assistance of Resistance faction Third Eye, she was able to escape the city and make the three day trip to the canals before Civil Protection was able to apprehend her. RAZOR Division Commander at the time, 342, deemed it necessary to go after her lest she reveal dangerous information about not only RAZOR, but Union operations all over the sector. SHADE Unit 198 managed to subdue her at gunpoint prior to the assault, making RAZOR's job a lot easier. Working in conjunction with PREDATOR, RAZOR was deployed to the canals in the dead of night. The operation was a success. PREDATOR sniper support and SHADE operatives in the area prevented the malignant from escaping, and though her co-conspirators were not apprehended in the raid, RAZOR was able to return her to the Nexus for questioning before the morning sun. Officially, Renee was rehabilitated and let back into functioning society. Commanding figures of RAZOR, however, did not deem it fit to let the anti-citizen off so easily. She was tortured and shot dead off the record. Operation Stonewall (no official documentation available) Whilst not being an official operation, RAZOR played a vital part in the termination of the City 18 sociostability division of 2016 – to RAZOR units, this was known as Operation Stonewall. After continued refusal to obey orders, ZETA Unit 494 (Commander) was ordered by the Division Commander of RAZOR to undergo immediate loyalty enforcement. He refused. When RAZOR was forced to take forceful measures against the potentially rogue element, ZETA took arms up against RAZOR and accused them of treason. This was the only case of an advanced internal conflict within the Union in the history of the sector. Initially, the Sector Commander was convinced with ZETA that RAZOR had gone rogue. It was at this time that all of RAZOR feared for their lives – for the future of the Union. Every unit in the elite combat division was ready to go rogue if the need arose; not for their own survival, but for the benefit of the Union. In RAZOR's mind there was no doubt about it: ZETA had always been threaded with corruption, whether the Sector Commander at the time believed so or not, and eradicating corruption is what RAZOR did best. After the six RAZOR units at the time were addressed by their CO on the situation, they were approached with sympathy by Division Commander 597 of APOLLO and AIRWATCH. He assured the squad that he would not let these traitors be the end of the RAZOR division. After a series of complicated diplomatic encounters, the Sector Commander's opinion was swayed. ZETA was officially declared a rogue squad, and was almost immediately forced into hiding. They fortified themselves in the Upper Nexus, where they made their final stand against combined COTA and RAZOR elements. ZETA was completely eradicated without friendly casualties, and was soon after replaced by WARDEN. RAZOR was the only squad exempt from the later WARDEN Union reformat, being deemed an element too valuable to have their military liberties restricted. Many other squads saw this as favoritism on the new Sector Commander's part, and RAZOR was, for some time, the target of much hatred from the majority of the Union. RAZOR's final official operation was, arguably, the catalyst for the entire first City 18 Uprising. While some would argue that the Uprising was inevitable – a ticking time bomb - others put heavy blame on RAZOR operation Anthropoid. Operation Anthropoid Commanding figure of the entire urban Resistance effort, Thomas Mason had a confirmed sighting called in at 0040 hours on December 26th, 2016. He was assumed armed and extremely dangerous – probably accompanied by a battalion of anti-citizens. His business here had to be important. RAZOR was deployed immediately to District 2, working in correlation with WARDEN to nullify every known exit in and out of the district. WARDEN worked very quickly and it wasn't long before Codename Fox found himself trapped in a quarantine, a troop of elite counter-insurgency units bearing down upon him from every side. It is still unknown if he entered the district alone or his companions abandoned him, but he was alone when Unit 342 and Unit 376 finally found him. Popular Resistance Propaganda speaks of Unit 376 and Mason engaging in hand-to-hand combat, emphasizing Mason's bravery and courage. They say Mason was able to defeat 376, dropping him to the floor and having the opportunity to kill him, but for reasons unknown Fox refrained from doing so. 342 was then said to have stepped in and dropped Mason in one solid punch. It is unlikely that such events actually came to pass, and no comment was given on either unit's behalf when approached about the operation. Either way, Mason was apprehended and re-located to Nova Prospect within 24 hours for immediate termination. 376 was the unit who administered the solution of carbonic acid that killed Thomas Mason. The loss of the Resistance figurehead ignited a fire in the hearts of remaining Resistance members, and not 12 months later City 18 fell to the rebels. Demise RAZOR was unofficially dissolved when its current Division Commander, 342, succumbed to a bullet wound to his neck on July 19th, 2017, just 4 days into the City 18 Uprising. When second-in-command unit 621 was assumed to have deserted, authority in the latter days of the Uprising was bestowed upon Commanding Officer 891. She was assumed to have been the last surviving unit of the RAZOR division when she was KIA after a set of fierce pushes back into the city center. RAZOR was the only squad to have no confirmed rogue units as the days of fighting in the city worsened, though Commander 621's fate – whether he did indeed join the resistors in the city or was killed elsewhere – is still officially unknown. Category:Groups Category:Iniversal Union Groups Category:City 18 Universal Union Groups Category:City 18 Groups